Instant stain removal products have been available for many years, for example, Tide® Sticks, Shout® Wipes, along with other brands of gel, spray, pens, wipes, liquids and bleach sticks. These products typically use a wet removal process whether at home or as a portable product. Wet removal methods on most occasions leave marks showing where the wet cleaning solution has dried. The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of wet removal products and provides for the improved cleaning and deodorizing of soiled items.
Almost everyone in their daily life experiences the problem of spots or stains whether at home, work, school or while traveling, for example. Travel by its very nature allows for a limited wardrobe; not easily augmented should spills occur making a dry portable formulation a preferable stain removal formulation and method.
This invention provides a dry and portable spot removal product formulation of dry and portable ingredients that is easy to use for spot removal. The dry portable product can be used to remove stubborn oil, grease or fat based spots on soiled items such as clothing, furniture, carpet, automobile and boat interiors as well as other articles or surfaces. Oil, grease or fat based spots and stains can remain even with the best cleaning attempts, including after washing at home or professional cleaning. Dry clean only and delicate fabrics typically cannot withstand a wet removal method to remove spots without damage to the fabric. Further, wet removals take an extended time to complete the full removal process, either due to washing and drying or removal by professional cleaners. Sometimes the soiled item is permanently destroyed due to the inability of the wet processes to remove the stain. The damaged item ends up in the garbage which is expensive and environmentally unsound. These prior art processes also take an extended time for removal either due to washing and drying or by requiring professional cleaners.
The present invention provides for the dry and portable spot or stain removal which may be accomplished in most cases in minutes thereby saving consumers, time and money and by using an environmentally friendly formulation. The stain removal methods on the market today for instant removal or portable use ingredients contain at least some moisture and use a wet process to remove stains. The present invention uses dry and portable ingredients and provides a unique formulation in the marketplace.
Although prior art patents relating to home dry cleaning, liquid or wet removal products, none of the prior art have satisfied the need for a method or product which provides for a dry and portable stain removal. The prior art does not satisfy the need for a product which satisfies the need for a dry and portable spot or stain removal from multiple surfaces. They further do not satisfy the need for a product which is dry and portable for the removal for oil, grease or fat based stains. The formulation and method of the present invention overcomes the shortcomings and limitations of the prior art.